The present invention relates to identification bands for idnetifying patients of hospitals and similar institutions. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards a disposable identification band which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, simple to use and which cannot be removed without rendering the band unfit for further use.
The most common identification bands used in hos-pitals today are formed of a plastic material and are secured around the wrist or other limb of a patient using a metal clip or snap. These clips are uncomfortable for the wearer and often require the use of a tool for securing them about the patient's limb. Other prior art identification bands provide a pocket in which a previously prepared card bearing the necessary identifying information may be inserted and the pocket subsequently sealed. Such bands are relatively complex in construction and require that the identifying information first be placed on a card which must then be manually placed in a pocket. These additional steps are time-consuming and inconvenient to hospital personnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an identification band of improved and simplified construction which can be manufactured on high-speed automatic equipment to provide high volume production at a relatively low cost.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an identification band which is very simple to use and which provides a strong permanent band placed around the limb of the user.